Paternidad de Hierro
by Madeline CriXar Hatter
Summary: En mi colegio estamos por hacer un proyecto de paternidad, con juguetes y todo, asi que me preguntaba que tal seria Tony con uno de esos.
1. Chapter 1

Todo habia estado bastante normal en la ciudad de Nueva York en comparacion a dias anteriores. El aquipo Iron Man esta a tan solo unos meses de graduarse de la secundaria, no hay por que no hacer todos los trabajos bien, o si?

-Bien estudiantes, como ultimo preyecto de biologia para este semestre, quiero hacer algo especial, algo que nunca olvidaran.

- Ultimo proyecto de biologia? Genial.- dijo Rhodey.

-Si, no habra que preocuparse demasiado por esto.- respondio Tony, hechandose para atras tranquilamente en su silla.

-Claro que hay que preocuparse, si es el ultimo, obviamente valdra mas. Y el que diga que no olvidaremos me comienza a asustar.- Pepper parecia ser la unica atenta a la clase.

-Por favor, que puede ser tan importante.

-Necesito su completa atencion aqui, alumnos. Este trabajo requiere de sumo cuidado y responsabilidad si quieren lograrlo con exito, ya que sera...

-No puede estar tan mal...

- Un proyecto de paternidad!

Todo el mundo comenzo a hablar al mismo tiempo, asustados.

- Que es un poyecto de paternidad?- pregunto Tony con ignorancia.

- Es en serio? Los proyectos de paternidad son horribles, tienes que fingir ser padre...

-O madre...- agrego Pepper.

-...de un juguete por cierto tiempo.

-Eso es una tonteria.

-Asi demuestras que tan bueno seras con una familia en el futuro.

-Por favor, silencio todo el mundo. Sera un proyecto en parejas, no individual. Asignare yo mismo a las familias. Vamos a ver: Happy Hogan...

-Esto esta mal...- susurro Rhodey.- Quien sabe con quien me tocara trabajar ahora.

- Ahora? Que, ya lo habien hecho antes?

-Si,- dijo Pepper- en tercer grado. Nos toco con los hermanos Erwin, Rhodey con Rhona y yo con Andy.

- Y que paso?

-Fue un desastre.- Pepper y Tony se inclinaron para que no los vieran hablar-Rhona estaba al tanto las 24 horas del dia del bebe, y Andy, por el contrario, no le importaba nada. Me toco cuidarlo sola. Ahora no pienso ser madre soltera, por que seria...- paro de hablar en seco, habia una sombra detras de ellos. Voltearon de inmediato para ver al profesor alli y a toda la clase observandolos.

-Asi que tiene curiosidad por el proyecto, no senor Stark? Bien, ya que la senorita Pots se ha tomado la molestia de interrumpir la clase, ella sera su "esposa" en este trabajo.- dijo senalandola.

Ambos se ruborizaron al oir esto, pues ademas del comentario, todos en la clase comenzaron a molestarlos.

- Pepper Pots de Stark! No suena mal...- se oia desde el fondo del salon.

- ASI SE HACE, TONY!

- Eso se ganan por coquetear en clase!

-Muy bien, ya basta, silencio todos! Seguiremos con la asignacion de parejas...- el profesor volvio al frente con la lista.

La clase siguio entre bromas y risas cada vez que mencionaban a una pareja. Al terminar, se les entregaron los juguetes. A Tony y Pepper les toco una bebe. Tenia unos mechoncitos de color rojo oscuro, casi como una combinacion de cabello entre ellos dos, pecas como Pepper y los ojos azules, como Tony.

-Recuerde que no todo es a traves de formulas, senor Stark, algunas cosas requieren mas que ciencia...- con esto, se lo entrego a Pepper, cuyo instinto maternal la hizo cargarlo con ambos brazos como una bebe real. Volvieron a sus asientos y sono la campana.-Para la siguiente clase, deberan entregar esta acta de nacimiento completada con los datos para el trabajo.

Seguia periodo libre. Pepper le sugirio a Tony aprovechar para llenar los papeles juntos, pero el tenia recojer unas cosas que tenia en el laboratorio. Pepper lo siguio y se sento cerca suyo con la muneca aun en brazos.

-Pepper, estas consiente de que no es real, cierto?

-Claro que si, pero aun fuera de su clase se nos califica por el trato que le demos. Se supone que hay que fingir que es de verdad. Podemos comenzar con esto?

-Bien,- dijo el, volteandose para buscar en la mesa de trabajo- cual es el primer punto?

-Mmmhh... genero? Femenino. Fecha de inicio del proyecto? La de hoy. Nombre del bebe? Como le ponemos?

-No lo se, elige tu el nombre.

-Tony, es trabajo de equipo, tenemos que escogerlo juntos.

-No soy bueno con eso de cuidar cosas.

-No es una cosa, es nuestra bebe.- su tono de voz cambio.

-No, no es una bebe, es un juguete.- Tony comenzaba a creer que ella habia perdido la cabeza.

-No es gracioso, tenemos que tomarnos esto en serio.

-No puedo tomar en serio cuidar de una muneca.

-Es nuestro proyecto.

-Pues no me parece bueno.

- Es increible! No puedes dejar de ver todo tan literal por una vez?

-Si te preocupa tanto, puedes cuidarla tu misma.- creyo que todo lo que ella queria era encargarse ella misma de la muneca.  
Ademas, la palabra "esposa" para referirse a ella, aun que fuera temporal, no se le hacia nada alentadora. Y encargarse de una criatura que dependia completamente el, mas que tierna le parecia aterradora.  
Pepper se puso de pie, molesta por tener que encargarse nuevamente del proyecto de paternidad sola. Tomo su bolso y la bebe,  
no sin antes dirigirse a Tony.

-Eso hare. De verdad lo lamento por el nino o nina que sera tu hijo.- El volteo sorprendido. No queria que Pepper se enojara con el, su padre le habia ensenado tantas cosas mediante ecuaciones y formaulas que simplemente no podia ver mas alla de eso.

-Pepper, yo no quise...- muy tarde, ella ya no estaba. Suspiro retractado.

Una vez que termino de recojer todas las piezas que tenia en el laboratorio, trato de pensar como enmendarse respecto al asunto de Pepper y el trabajo. Penso por un buen rato y llego a la conclusion de que solo habia una persona en todo Nueva York que podia decirle que hacer. Aun le quedaba un rato antes de entrar a clases, asi que en su armadura, se dirigio a Stark Internacional. Luego de saludar a medio edificio, se acerco a una gran oficina. Abrio la puerta y entro despacio.

- Papa?- hablaba en voz baja.(Se supone que en esta historia ya paso toooda la serie)

-Si, llegare en un momento.- hablaba por telefono- Pueden seguir con la fase tres mientras tanto.-colgo y se volteo hacia Tony.- No deberias estar en la escuela?

-Si... estamos en periodo libre.- comenzo a ponerse nervioso.- Oye, te importa si te hago algunas preguntas?

-Claro que no, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Sera rapido. Ehhmmm... se te hizo muy dificil ser padre?- Haward abrio los ojos sorpendido y volteo hacia Tony.

- Por que me preguntas eso? Ni me digas que tu...

- NO!- exclamo Tony, comprendiendo que habia comenzado mal sus preguntas.- Es que tengo que hacer un proyecto de paternidad con Pepper,- su padre suspiro aliviado- pero... no puedo.

- Como que no puedes?

-No lo se... a ella se la hace facil por que ya lo habian hecho antes, pero no se como tomarlo en serio.

-Ya veo, te asusta la idea de ser padre.

- Que? Claro que no...- dijo volteando hacia otro lado.- es solo que, bueno, no se como cuidar de un bebe.

-Aja...- no le creia una sola palabra- Y como se llama mi "nieto"?

-Nieta- corrigio Tony.- y no tiene nombre aun. Ni siquiera pude ayudar a Pepper con eso.

-Bueno, la verdad, yo tambien creia eso.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia Tony.- De no ser por tu madre, no que habria hecho, imagina mi miedo cuando ella...-no pudo terminar la frase. Tony bajo la mirada.- Pensaba que no podria hacerlo, que jamas sabria como ensenarte todo, pero me equivoque. Sali adelante.

- En serio?

-Bueno, sigues en una sola pieza, o no?- los dos se rieron.- No temas cometer errores, Tony. De ellos se aprende.

- Y no hay otra manera?

-No. Si existiera una formula o un manual para ser padre, no seria igual. A veces es necesaria la ayuda de otra persona, como la que estoy seguro que Pepper necesita ahora.- Con media sonrisa en su rostro, Tony asintio.

-Creo que tienes razon. Gracias papa.

-Cuando quieras, hijo. Ahora, tengo que terminar unos asuntos de la empresa. Te vere cuando vuelvas de la escuela.

Salio de Stark Internacional pensando en todo lo que le habia dicho. Finalmente, decidio intentar algo. Paso por algunas tiedas antes de volver a clases. Una vez que llego a la academia, trato de guardar todo en su casillero sin que nadie lo viera. Las siguientes clases que tenia solo coincidian con el horario de Rhodey, asi que no tendria oportunidad de hablar con Pepper. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ella habia cargado con la bebe todo el dia, igual que sus demas companeras, con la uica diferencia de que ella se habian turnado con sus parejas de trabajo para hacerse cargo de sus "hijos". Salio rapido de la academia y se dirijio a su casa.

-Hola papa.- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Hola Patricia,- dijo desde atras de su computadora del FBI- como te fue en...?

-Ahhmmm... bien. Ire a mi cuarto, tengo un trabajo que hacer.

-Claro.-dijo su papa, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

Acosto a la muneca sobre su cama y saco los papeles. Aun estaban incompletos. Puso ambas manos en su cabeza y se apoyo en su escritorio. Nada estaba saliendo bien ese dia. Tomo un lapicero e intento pensar al menos en un nombre.

-Victoria, Rebecca, Gabriela...-murmuraba para si. Suspiro frustrada.

- Que tal Galatea?- dijo una voz masculina detras de ella. Se dio la vuelta brucamente para ver a Tony en el marco de la puerta.

- Tony? Que haces aqui?

-Bueno, no tengo derecho a ver a mi hija?

- Hija? Pero crei que tu...

-Si, ya se, no lo tomaba en serio. Bueno... tal vez hice mal en no darle una oportunidad.- hizo una sonrisa fingida. Pepper se cruzo de brazos, mirandolo fijo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-No, en serio.

-En serio.- ella no cambio de posicion.- Bien,- Tony coloco las bolsas que traia en el piso y puso sus manos tras su espalda como un nino cuando se disculpa- cometi un error al dejarte sola, hable con mi papa y si el pudo hacerlo solo, hay manera de que yo fracase contigo, de verdad lo lamento y ahora quiero intentarlo.- Pepper no respondio. Para que hubiera ido a hablar con su padre realmente era por que necesitaba ayuda. Abrio la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento, la bebe comenzo a llorar.(Se supone que es de esos munecos preprogramados, que tienen un chip especial que hace que emitan sonidos de llanto cuando hay que darles de comer o cambiarlos)

-Ay, no de nuevo.- Pepper se puso de pie para revisarla, pero Tony puso una mano en su hombro.

-Dejame hacerlo esta vez, Pep.

- Seguro que sabes que hacer?

-Puedo improvisar...- se acerco e intento alzarla con todo el cuidado del mundo.- Como se supone que sepamos lo que le pasa?

-No se sabe, hay que averiguarlo.

-De acuerdo, emmmhh... puede ser el panal.

-No lo creo, la cambie antes de venir a casa.

-Entonces tal vez tenga hambre...- tomo uno de los biberones especiales que les dieron como parte del proyecto y lo acerco a la muneca. Esta dejo de llorar y tomo el brazo de Tony con sus dos manitas de plastico. Pepper no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Aawww... se ven tan tiernos!... Ves que no esta tan mal?- dijo acercandose a ellos.

-Si eso creo...

El biberon se "vacio" y Tony lo puso de vuelta en la mesa. Cogio la manta con la que venia y la envolvio para acostarla. La miro por un momento y su sonrisa se borro.

-Tony, te pasa algo?- le pregunto Pepper en voz baja al verlo tan serio.

-Si, es solo que... bueno, es extrano, nunca habia hecho esto.

-Ya te acostumbraras.

-Supongo... espera! Quiero ensenarte algo...- se acerco a las bolsas.

-Tony, no grites. Si hablas muy alto, la despertaras.

-Lo siento.- dijo sentandose en el borde de la cama.

- Que haces?

-Pense que tal vez le harian falta algunas cosas, asi que traje esto.-le entrego una pequena caja rosada con cuadros blancos.

- Y que es esto?

-Abrela.- sonrio al imaginar su reaccion. Pepper la abrio para encontar un par de zapatos diminutos de color blanco con un lazo rosa.

-Tony... son hermosos!

-Sshhh... si hablas muy alto, la despertaras.- imito el. Pepper quiso reirse, pero tenia razon.- Y hay mas...- saco algunas cosas mas de las bolsas: vestidos para bebe de color purpura, crema y blanco, una cuna pequena de juguete para armar, mantas y almohadas, un oso de felpa y un par de zapatos mas. Pepper se sento a su lado para ayudarlo.

- Y tu solo compraste todo esto?- pregunto encantada viendo uno de los pequenos vestidos.

-No tienes idea las bromas que tuve que soportar...

-Jaja, ya me las imagino.- rio ella, poniendo todo en su lugar. Se acerco a Tony y lo abrazo.- Gracias.- le susurro al oido.  
El le correspondio el abrazo. Era un lindo momento... hasta que la bebe desperto y comenzo a llorar de nuevo.- Creo que la despertamos...

-No es eso,- dijo alzandola.- despues de comer, debes darle palmaditas en la espalda para que no le den colicos.

-Dejame intentarlo...- ella se la dio y Tony comenzo a hacerlo con algo de miedo de lastimarla.- Que tal lo hago?- pregunto nervioso.

-Lo haces bien, incluso ya esta dejando de llorar.

-Si, creo que...- su cara cambio en un instante.- Eehhh... Pepper, es normal que de su estomago vengan ruidos extranos?

-No, no es normal. A ver...- el se la paso asustado, pero en cuando ella la tomo de espaldas, la bebe vomito.- Ahhgg, creo que ya se por que lloraba.- Tony trato de limpiar su carita con una servilleta.

-Este seria un buen momento para probarle uno de los vestidos...

Pasaron un buen rato tratando de limpiar el desorden y a la bebe. Tony armo la cuna mientras Pepper banaba a la muneca. Luego de terminar todo, los dos se sentaron exaustos en la cama.

- Quien diria que una cosita tan pequena y adorable daria tanto trabajo?- dijo Pepper con la bebe en brazos.

-No lo se, pero si asi es con una de practica, no quiero saber aun como sera con una de verdad.

-Si. Tony, crees que podamos terminar con los papeles ahora?

-Claro.- tomo las hojas y un lapicero.- Entonces, cual sera su nombre?

-Me gusto el que dijiste hace rato...

- Galatea?

-Si, de donde lo sacaste?

-Es el nombre del personaje de una pelicula de robots que me gusta. (El Bicentenario, quien la ha visto?)

-Galatea Stark. Si, me gusta como suena.- hablaron durante horas sobre la bebe, el proyecto, la escuela, Iron Man y otras cosas.

A la manana siguiente, todo estaba en silencio. Tony abrio los ojos lentamente y se sorprendio un poco al principio al encontrarse en una habitacion distinta a la suya. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero algo sobre el se lo impedia. Bajo la cara y sonrio al ver lo que era: tenia sus brazos al rededor de Pepper, quien estaba dormida en su hombro. Galatea estaba acostada entre ellos dos.

-Pepper... pst... Pepper, despierta- le susurro. Ella se quejo aun con los ojos cerrados.- Pep, ya es de dia.- Desperto finalmente y sonrio al verlo.

-Buenos dias, Tony.

-Buenos dias. Nos quedamos dormidos aqui.

-Asi parece.

Pasaron varios dias, y poco a poco, Tony comenzaba a ver las cosas distintas respecto a Galatea... y Pepper. Finalmete, llego el ultimo dia del proyecto.

-Me complace anunciar que esta vez les ha ido mejor. Todos entregado sus trabajos escritos completos y han hecho un magnifico papel de padres. Pero como dicen por ahi, lo mas dificil de ser padre es verlos irse. Quiero que con su pareja hagan una fila para entregar los munecos.

Entre ruidos de sillas, comenzaron a formarse. Pepper se sentia mal. Habia comenzado a tomarle carino a la bebe. Tony la vio,  
se puso de pie y se agacho hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

- Lista?

-No, no quiero dejarla.

-Pepper, tenemos que hacerlo. El proyecto ya acabo.- la tomo de la mano y la llevo al frente.

- Como le ha ido a usted, senor Stark?

-Algo complicado, pero lo hice. Jamas lo habria logrado sin Pepper.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Pepper abrazo con fuerza a Galatea por ultima vez y se la dio a Tony. El la miro un poco triste por tener que regresarla. Habia sido divertido cuidar de ella. Un rato despues, salieron a los casilleros para tomar los libros de su siguiente clase.

- Sabes? Creo que despues de todo si la voy a extranar.

-Tambien yo...- dijo Pepper, haciendo puchero. Tony la abrazo, acariciando su cabello.

-Lo bueno es que algun dia tendras una... o uno.

-Si.- se aljo un poco de el para verlo de frente.- Lamento haber dicho que lo sentia por tu futuro hijo. No seras tan mal padre despues de todo.

-Eso espero. Pero sinceramente, creo que me gustaria tener una nina.

- De verdad?

-Si, asi podria llamarla Galatea... 


End file.
